


Seven Days

by RosesJosaeline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesJosaeline/pseuds/RosesJosaeline
Summary: “This isn’t a joke. The note’s real.. I have seven days to live.” Oikawa leaned forwards and pressed his head against Iwaizumi’s chest. “And I want to spend them all with you.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14





	Seven Days

The moment the news arrived, he felt as if his whole world had collapsed. A meteorite could’ve hit the Earth, and he wouldn’t have felt a single thing. He was hyperfixtated on that sad, small smile on his face. Those lips.. those lips couldn’t have uttered those words just now, right? This was all some elaborate prank designed by Oikawa, to get back at him. He wasn’t quite sure what cruel thing he had done to deserve a prank like this, but it didn’t matter as long as it was just a joke. Hanamaki and Matsukawa helped too; forging that Doctor’s note, the nerve of them! Didn’t they know that was most definitely illegal?

He managed to choke out a mirthless laugh. “Oikawa.. what kind of a prank is this? This isn’t funny at all, you idiot.” Oikawa just continued to smile that sad, sad smile. Iwaizumi wanted to smoosh those cheeks and force Oikawa to smile happily, like he always did, like the smile that Iwaizumi loved so dearly. Smile.. smile god damn it.. stop looking so sad. This is just a prank. Why would you go this far for a prank?

“Iwaizumi..” Oikawa looked downward and grabbed one of Iwaizumi’s hands. Slowly, he lifted his head up and Iwaizumi sharply inhaled. Oikawa was still smiling, but this was a different smile again. It wasn’t joyous or grief filled.. it was just an accepting smile. Iwaizumi’s eyes followed the small tear that rolled down Oikawa’s cheek. Dear lord, Oikawa was really going far to sell this prank to him.

“This isn’t a joke. The note’s real.. I have seven days to live.” Oikawa leaned forwards and pressed his head against Iwaizumi’s chest. “And I want to spend them all with you.”

~

**Day Six**

Iwaizumi had learned about the seven stages of grief in school. Shock. Denial. Anger. Bargaining. Depression. Testing. Acceptance. He wondered what stage he was currently in. Does feeling numb belong in shock? Depression? He had definitely gone through denial. Shock was a given. And anger.. he could never be truly angry at Oikawa. So now, he only had four stages to go. Hooray. 

Iwaizumi got off of his bed with a groan, and checked the calendar habitually. With a deep breath, he touched the red circle marked on his calendar. The 18th.. two days from today. Suddenly, he banged his arm against the wall and took in a sharp inhale. What the hell was he doing for the past four days? Why wasn’t he spending more time with Oikawa? Why the hell.. was he locked up in his room for the past few days? Maybe regret should be one of the stages of grief. He certainly had enough of that for it to become a stage.

With a snort, he opened his door to the surprise of his parents. “Hajime.. you’re out of your room!” His mother said with a surprised tone, but Iwaizumi could barely hear her. 

“Sorry, can’t talk!” Iwaizumi rushed out of the door, but his mother stopped him with her clearing her throat. He turned around and saw his mother have a small smile on her face, and jerked her head towards the counter. It was a bouquet of flowers and a basket of food. “Take those to him, would you? And.. take care of him. Every minute counts when you’re with the one you love most.” 

There were words left unsaid between him and his mother. But, he didn’t need her to tell him anything more than what he already knew.

_ Cherish him. Before it’s too late. _

~

“Iwaizumi, you’re here!” Oikawa gave him a bright smile and Iwaizumi practically melted. How could this bastard still be smiling even after everything that happened?

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” Iwaizumi’s voice was hoarse and he cursed himself inwardly. Now wasn’t the time to get shell-shocked around Oikawa. 

Make every moment count.

Leave no regrets behind.

“You didn’t come out of your room for the past five days,” Oikawa pouted and sighed, rolling his eyes. “Oh well, I don’t think we could’ve hung out much anyways. I was too busy doing things.” Oikawa offered Iwaizumi a wry smile, and Iwaizumi didn’t even want to ask what he was busy doing.

“Well,” Iwaizumi grunted as he sat down next to Oikawa. They were on Oikawa’s porch, staring at his backyard which consisted of one tree, a pond, and the fresh air. “I’m here now. What do you want to do?”

Oikawa just let out a small breath which Iwaizumi assumed was a laugh. Really, this situation was much too humorous. He had never seen Oikawa been so small before. On the court, he always had such a large presence, but now, Oikawa was just him. 

Iwaizumi liked it when he was just him. When he wasn’t putting on a brave face for the team. 

“Don’t you want to know..” Oikawa looked down and up at himself, and Iwaizumi’s gut wrenched. Did he? Did Iwaizumi want to know?

“No,” Iwaizumi said plainly, staring ahead. “I’ll save that for another time. Right now, you want to go do something right?”

Now, it was Iwaizumi’s turn to put on a brave face.

Oikawa’s grin grew and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think that this may be one of the last times he would ever see that shit-eating grin again. “Let’s go to the arcade!” 

“The arcade?” Iwaizumi questioned, but stood up. “We haven’t been there in forever.” 

“Since we were kids actually,” Oikawa stood up as well and leaned against Iwaizumi. His body was warm in this summer heat and Iwaizumi was strangely comforted by his body heat. “And it’s only because Iwa-chan’s a sore loser at Tetris!” 

“Don’t call me that,” Iwaizumi snapped jokingly. “And if I recall, you were the one who went 0-10 to me!”

“Tomato, tomatoe,” Oikawa shrugged and grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand. There was only pure joy on Oikawa’s face, and Iwaizumi knew he would do anything to keep that smile there. “The fine details don’t matter.” 

“Fine details my ass!” Iwaizumi laughed and let himself be dragged by Oikawa out the front door. On his way out, he saw the bouquet and basket on the table. 

The flowers were still ripe. 

~

While they were walking on the streets, Iwaizumi could hear the hushed whispers from people as they were passing by them. Iwaizumi’s free hand clenched, but Oikawa’s back still remained tall. 

How could he live with this? How was he dealing with all of this?

Was this just another brave face?

How could Iwaizumi live with himself, knowing that he wasn’t here to protect Oikawa for the past five days?

“Ignore them,” Oikawa said suddenly and Iwaizumi snapped back to the presence. Oikawa was still facing away from Iwaizumi, but it was like he could read the other’s thoughts. 

“Why?” The word was raw in Iwaizumi’s throat. 

“Because, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa turned around and Iwaizumi’s heart leapt. He was still wearing that damn smile. 

It was growing endearing. 

“We have more important things to focus on!” Oikawa’s smile grew wider and the walk quickly increased to a jog. “Hurry up! I swear, you’re like a bag of weights on me!”

“Oh really?” Iwaizumi’s tone took on a taunting side and began running side-by-side with Oikawa. Oikawa stuck out a tongue at him, and in response, Iwaizumi crossed his eyes. “Catch up with me now!”

“Mean! Hajime’s mean!” Oikawa cried out. 

  
  


They soon arrived at the arcade, and to Iwaizumi’s relief, there was barely anyone there. They quickly ran over to the tetris machine, both knowing that they were going to have their final rematch.

“Winner takes all, ‘kay?” Oikawa stuck out his tongue in concentration and fiddled with his joycon. “Don’t go easy on me now!”

“As if,” Iwaizumi snorted and took his place as well. He would never rig the game. If he did, he didn’t think he would be able to live with himself.

How silly, over a simple game of tetris. 

Iwaizumi entered the coin into the machine, and the machine quickly lit up with a green glow. Iwaizumi’s inner self sighed with content. This took him back. He missed those days. 

“Go!” Oikawa yelled and Iwaizumi threw himself at the game. He was fully concentrated on the game, no room for other thoughts. 

A few minutes into the game, Iwaizumi won. With a grin on his face and prepared to gloat to Oikawa, he turned towards him and his face fell.

He was too busy concentrating to notice Oikawa coughing up blood.

He was too busy to notice that the reason Iwaizumi had won was because Oikawa had to take a step back and focus on not passing out. 

“Congrats,” Was all Oikawa said to Iwaizumi’s stupefied face, face pale. “Iwa-chan. I guess.. I’m not as good at tetris as I thought.” 

“You idiot!” Iwaizumi said, forgetting all about the game. “Are you..” He kneeled down, his heart heavy. He couldn’t bear to ask the question.

“Am I going to die?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow and just let out a small chuckle. “No. Well, at least not today.”

“Don’t fuck with me!” Iwaizumi clasped the front of Oikawa’s shirt. “You should’ve said something!”

Oikawa was silent. 

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa’s smile faded off his face and that destroyed Iwaizumi more than anything else could’ve. Why was he the one saying sorry? “I ruined the mood, didn’t I? We were having fun too..”

“You idiot.” Iwaizumi wanted to sob in Oikawa’s arms. Instead, he just leaned against Oikawa’s chest. “We can have more fun tomorrow. And the day after that. And the weeks after that. It’s getting dark. For now, let’s go home.”

Oikawa tentatively placed his arms around Iwaizumi’s body. He hoped that Oikawa couldn’t feel him trembling. 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi lifted his head up to see Oikawa give a small smile. “That sounds nice.”

~

On the walk home, Iwaizumi had to support Oikawa by holding him by the waist, but he didn’t mind. Oikawa could do anything to Iwaizumi right now, and he wouldn’t mind. Their time together was too short for Iwaizumi to mind anything.

“Say,” Oikawa suddenly said, breaking the silence between the two. “The fireworks are tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi looked up at the stars. “Do you want to go?”

“How did you know?” Oikawa gave Iwaizumi his sweetest smile, and it was all too much for Iwaizumi. 

He didn’t want to face the fact that these fireworks would be the last ones he would see with Oikawa. 

He didn’t want to face the fact that those fireworks would be the last anything he would do with Oikawa.

He had so much he wanted to say to Oikawa. 

So damn much.

Instead, he just scoffed. “I know you too well, you piece of shit.” 

“Rude!” Oikawa shouted out an objection playfully, and bumped against Iwaizumi. “Hey.. is there anything you want to ask me before..” His sentence was left hanging in the air heavily, and Iwaizumi inhaled deeply.

“Will it hurt?” 

“No,” Oikawa just looked up at the stars with Iwaizumi. “The doctors said it’ll be peaceful.” 

“Good,” Iwaizumi couldn’t control the swift tears that were flowing down his face, and Oikawa had the courtesy to ignore them. “I’m.. glad.”

“It’s too bad for you,” Oikawa smiled wryly. “How will you ever live without me?” Oikawa’s question was too true to be funny, and Iwaizumi just chose not to answer it. 

He knew the truth was that he wouldn’t be able to.

  
  
  
  
  


**Day Seven: The Final Day**

He woke up in his own bed, sweating, and still praying everything was still a dream. He swiftly got up, and checked his calendar to see that same red circle.

Life was too harsh for it to be just a dream.

He exited his room, waved to his mother who just gave him a sad smile in return, and ran over to Oikawa’s house. Praying with a held breath, he went in and saw Oikawa’s parents and sister in the dining room. Oikawa’s mother was sobbing, tissue clamped to her nose, and Oikawa’s father just rubbed circles on his back.

“Yo, Iwaizumi,” Kagura, Oikawa’s sister, said. Her voice came out raspy and Iwaizumi could see the redness in her eyes. 

“Is he..” The question was left hanging in the air again, but Kagura just shook her head. 

“No,” She bit her lip and a tear fell down her cheek. “But soon.” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and he ran to Oikawa’s room, sliding open the door as fast as he could.

He always liked Oikawa’s room. Granted, it was always messy with junk on the floor, but it had a nice charm to it. 

His image of Oikawa’s room was ruined as he saw Oikawa laying down on the bed, letting out ragged breaths.

“Oikawa,” He breathed and rushed over to his side. Oikawa’s eyes fluttered open and he gave Iwaizumi a sickly smile, the most he could manage.

“You came,” Oikawa whispered, then coughed violently. All Iwaizumi could do was watch in horror. “I don’t think.. I can go to the fireworks tonight. Sorry.”

“What are you saying sorry for, you idiot..” Iwaizumi dug his fingernails in his palms. “Everything’s going to be okay.” A brave face. He had to put on a brave face for Oikawa. Oikawa just smiled weakly at him.

“Before I go,” Oikawa turned his head to face the window. “I wanted to say something to you.”

Iwaizumi was flooded with regret. He regretted so many things. He regretted everything. 

There would never be enough time in the world to tell Oikawa all the things he wanted to say.

“Iwaizumi,” His voice cracked and Iwaizumi just let the tears flow down his cheeks. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi just murmured and clutched one of Oikawa’s hands, his head leaning on it. “Don’t go. Please. Don’t leave me.”

“You’re strong,” Oikawa faced towards Iwaizumi again, still wearing a smile.

He was always putting on a brave face for everybody.

“I know.. you can get through this.”

“I can’t.” Iwaizumi said simply. And for the first time in what felt like forever, he saw tears run down Oikawa’s cheeks.

Finally. He had let go of the brave face. Oikawa’s chest racked with quiet sobs, and Iwaizumi just got into the bed beside him, holding him softly. 

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa’s voice came out in a small whisper. “I’m leaving you behind.. so soon. Too soon.”

“Listen, you idiot.” Iwaizumi just held him tighter. 

“Thank you.. for being my best friend my entire life. You are.. the most idiotic, stupidest, dumbest person I’ve ever seen.. you have the worst personality too but..” Oikawa sobbed heavier and Iwaizumi bit his lip, trying not to sob as well.

“You were always there for me. I..” 

“Don’t say it.” Oikawa just pleaded. 

“I love you, Oikawa.” Oikawa took in a sharp breath. 

“I love you too.. Iwaizumi.” Oikawa lifted his head up to Iwaizumi. “Will you forget me when I die?”

“No, never.”

“Will you ever move on?”

“Not in a million lifetimes.”

“Will.. will you always love me?” 

“Is that even a question?” Iwaizumi let out an exasperated breath and kissed the top of Oikawa’s head. “I.. will always love you. Forever.”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t see the fireworks.”

“Me too. I’m sure they’re pretty this year.”

“I think.. I’m going to go soon.”

“That’s okay. I’ll be here with you the entire time.”

“Will you tell everyone that I love them?”

“I will. Promise.”

“Will you..” His voice grew fainter and Iwaizumi’s heart clenched. He wasn’t ready to let go. Not now. Not ever. “Regret things?”

“Yes. Always.” 

“I’m scared,” Oikawa grabbed one of Iwaizumi’s hands and he grabbed back, squeezing in assurance. “Don’t let go, okay?”

“I won’t.”

“I’m.. going to miss you.”

“I will too.” Iwaizumi couldn’t hide the sobs anymore. “I’ll miss you a lot.”

“I think.. it’s time.”

  
  


“Iwaizumi.. thank you. Just.. thank you.”

Oikawa’s hand let go of Iwaizumi, fluttering weakly to the bedsheet, and that’s when Iwaizumi knew he was gone. He slowly pressed two fingers to Oikawa’s wrist, but he could feel no pulse. He was gone. For good.

The flowers had wilted.

~

He didn’t know how he lived with Oikawa’s death. There was nobody to pick up every school day. There was no setter to set him anything. There was a hole in Iwaizumi’s heart that was Oikawa-shaped, and he didn’t know how he could move on.

But he did. He just moved one foot in front of the other, and he walked. Towards what, he didn’t know. But he just walked. 

He walked, and with every step, he knew Oikawa was by his side.

Flowers would bloom again one day. 

He was sure of it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
